one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust vs Meta Knight
Dust vs Meta Knight is ZackAttackX's first One Minute Melee. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Kirby! The Moonblood warrior takes on the masked Star Warrior. Will Mithrarin have the tools to keep Meta Knight down, or will the last Star Warrior's speed be too much for Dust? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Blackmoor Mountains - Dust: An Elysian Tail. "We really should get you some place warm, Fidget. I think you're coming down with something." Dust said to his nimbat companion. "NEVER!" cried Fidget. She was obviously not wanting to let her friend down. "Well then, let's get moving. The sooner we meet Ginger, the bett-" Dust was cut off by the sound of what seemed to be a tornado heading in his direction. He jumped out of the way and looked back at the tornado. The tornado was gone, replaced by the lone Star Warrior, Meta Knight. Dust pointed his sword at Meta Knight. "Who are you? Why did you attack us like that?" Meta Knight turned around and stared at Dust. "I've been searching all over the land. Searching for a formidable foe. Could you finally be the one?" Fidget gulped. "Uhh, y'know, now that you mention it, I'm gonna go look for somewhere warm. Good luck, Dust!" she said before flying off into a cave. "Yeah, thanks Fidget. Thanks SO much." Dust said sarcastically. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable, but this mysterious swordsman put his life in danger. He got into a battle stance. "Let's get this over with. I've seen where your path ends." TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Dust lunged first, looking to land the From Whence It Came, but Meta Knight swiftly dodges and slashed at Dust. Dust blocked the assault and swung for Meta Knight. But his sword connected with nothing but air. "What? Where did you...?" Dust had no idea where the knight was. Meta Knight appeared behind him and restarted his assault. Dust was caught completely off guard and was slashed on the arm, but he used his own agility to keep his distance. Meta Knight charged at Dust with his Mach Tornado, but Dust jumped and once Meta Knight stopped, attacked him with the Rising Phoenix move, sending him into the air. Dust attacked his foe with an Aerial Dust Storm and brought him down with The Fallen. When he connected with the ground, he realised that the Star Warrior had vanished once again. Meta Knight appeared behind Dust again, this time firing sword beams at him from a distance. Dust takes the assault full on and was definitely starting to slow. "This ends now!" Meta Knight yelled, charging at Dust with his Drill Rush. Dust swung his sword and parried the attack, leaving Meta Knight stunned. Dust smirked. "I couldn't agree more!" he said, hitting Meta Knight with his Ash Bound combo, sending him into the air a second time. Without hesitation, he slashed the Star Warrior several times before using The Undoing to bring his opponent down to the ground, knocking the Star Warrior unconscious. K.O! Dust slowly picked himself up and held his chest. He was in serious pain and the effects of the fight were clearly taking their toll. Fidget rushed out of the cave to see to him. "Are you okay, Dust? Are you hurt?" she said in a panicky tone. Dust just looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, it's over now. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can probably just walk it off." "Well, if you say so. Anyway, back to work!" Fidget replied. A voice began to echo through the wind of the mountains. "Majestic Bones... Majestic Bones..." "Fidget, do you hear that?" Dust asked his companion. Fidget stared at Dust. "Hear what?" she asked. Dust stared into space briefly. "That... voice. What does it mean, 'Majestic Bones'?" A heavenly light then engulfed Dust and teleported him away. "Dust? DUST?" Fidget screamed in fear. Another light came and took Meta Knight away. Fidget was left alone in the mountains. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DUST! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sword Duel